Pokegirls: To Lose a Badge
by HappySapplinz
Summary: Lewis Masters, a cop fresh out of the academy, is called out to investigate a lone cabin in the remote woods of Oregon. What he finds there is something much more than just a few men. He is transported into a strange new world where everything is against him. With the help of the few friends he finds along the way, the only thing left to fear is the uncertainty of it all. (Beta?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been an idea of mine for quite a while…yes, quite some time. I am going to keep my notes as brief as possible (unless the information in question is imperative). Read Happy my Sapz!**

" **We're All A Little Twisted"**

You are most likely reading this due to some unavoidable curiosity that spurred from nothing. A pure act of circumstance that most likely saved your life. There is something you should know before you go and get all flustered, it's me you should be afraid of. I am a monster. If your about to stop reading, I strongly urge you not to do so. This isn't some mediocre lab experiment gone wrong or a curse unknowingly bestowed by some higher being. I did this to myself and now I'm forced to live with it the rest of my life. I used to be human, now all I am is a husk of my former self. I think you deserve to know the past to understand why the present isn't a gift.

 **-** **Sometime In An Unknown Police Station-**

"Officer Lewis, you have been dispatched to investigate suspicious activity in a nearby cabin." After hearing the familiar voice of my superior, I stood up from my desk and approached her. "What kind of activity?" I asked while adjusting my badge. "Locals say it is best comparable to 'cultist-like behavior paired with disturbing undertones of sacrificial gatherings.' Right up your alley, Officer. I expect you can handle something like this?" I gave her a brief nod, grabbed the notepad with the address, then went to my car. I hopped inside without a word and drove off. The sky itself seemed to be ripping, strange clouds and shadows shifted far above my head. The wind was quiet, non-existent in all ways aside from the light wave of air that passed over the leaves of the trees rippling them like an ocean. It was getting dark, the bright sun had just tucked itself away under the horizon and left its place to the fast approaching moon.

"Hell of a time to pay some crazies a visit," I mumbled to myself as I continued driving through the slowly chilling night air. The sound of my scanner was the only thing I heard the entire way, a mere whisper under the roar of my thoughts. _"Why should I have to do this alone? What if they aren't very compliant?"_ I thought as I pulled into the rocky driveway of the cabin, the pebbles crunching underneath the massive weight of my car. I turned off the engine and got out. The cabin standing before me couldn't have been much larger than a small house. I could hear the sound of hushed voices coming from inside. I walked up to the door, the old paint of the railing chipping off and flaking onto my fingers as I ascended the creaky staircase. I stretched my arm out and knocked loudly on the door. The once hushed whispers were now frantic and brimming with panic. "My name is Officer Masters, I received a report that there was suspicious activity going on in the premise. Open the door and come out unarmed," I bellowed through the aged oak-wood door.

I waited a couple minutes before realizing they weren't going to open the door willingly. I took a step back and kicked the door in. I heard one of the rusted hinges snap before the door fell halfway down to lean on its remaining hinge. Pushing the door away and stepping past the splintered wood, I saw that nobody was in sight. I walked inside and felt a nearby chair seat, not even any of the furniture held the warmth of a living soul. I began to inspect the place, old knick-knacks hung from walls and perched atop shelves and tables. A fine blanket of dust covered most of the cabin, strangely enough, it even covered the floors. I turned my head to see I had left a trail of footprints in my wake, tiny particles drifted through the air above the disturbed dust. I walked back to where I had entered and sat down in the empty chair, a look of confusion and bewilderment on my face. **(I have to clear this up preemptively in case someone wants to doubt me. Nobody owns this cabin, and therefore a warrant isn't needed to enter and search it.)**

There were no backdoors, exits, or even large windows in this cabin…how had they managed to disappear without a single trace? My gaze shifted from the wall to a nearby rug, the bottom right corner of it was creased. I stood up and walked over to it. Gripping the folded corner of the stained cloth, I threw it to the side to reveal a hidden trap door. The outside of it looked like it was fairly new in comparison to the rest of the cabin, perhaps only twenty years old. It had two metal handles and I could feel a slight breeze coming from inside of it. I grabbed both handles respectively and pulled the double doors open. Below was a long staircase that seemed to go to the very center of the Earth, pitch-black as deep as I could see. I unstrapped the sidearm I had at my waist and plunged headfirst into the darkness.

Thankfully, it's standard for every officer to carry a flashlight with them so the descent was rather bright. The yellowish glow of my light seemed to fall for eternity into the massive staircase I was walking down. My footsteps fell heavy and projected a guttural echo throughout the 'stairwell.' After roughly a minute of walking I reached the bottom and looked around. There was a small room with a few lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling, I approached the nearest one and pulled the cord it had hanging loosely to its side. The room lit up and I could finally look around without darkness being a constant hindrance. Shelves lined the walls, brimming with different types of books that made no sense to me. Desks and tables were littered with data and notes that I could barely read let alone pronounce. I continued to sift through the numerous papers and records before spotting a hallway. "Not much left to do but go in there I guess," I said to myself as I stared into the dismal hall, "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

The hall itself was short compared to the stairs down here, spanning roughly fifteen feet in length and six feet side-to-side. At the end was a single door, light was visibly coming out through a crack beneath it. The closer I got, the more I could hear voices from behind it. Impossible to make out at first, but they slowly got louder until I understood what it was…chanting. It was some type of foreign language, not one I had ever heard before. I grasped the doorknob, it felt like electricity was passing through it, traveling all throughout my body and shaking me to the bone. I readied my weapon and slowly pushed the door open. I instantly spotted five figures in robes, their faces obscured by a thick shade under a hood. They were evenly spaced around a large disc in the center of the room, strange symbols and runes marked it. The room itself had a strange energy about it, like it was hallow, almost as if it contained everything and nothing at all in the same exact moment.

"My name is Officer Masters, what is all this?" I shouted at the strange figures. It was as if I was invisible, they brushed me off like I was nothing and continued their mysterious chant. "What is this?" I repeated, beginning to get irritated. They once again ignored me. I quickly approached one of them and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He immediately smacked it away and snapped his head to the side to face me while he continued to chant. He was screaming now, the chanting slowly began to get louder until it was nearly deafening. I soon realized I had collapsed onto my knees and had my hands cupped over my ears to keep from passing out. I managed to crack my eyes to open to see two of the figures pulling me into the center of the disk. After they put me down, they backed up into their original spots and continued chanting.

I couldn't breathe, it was like the chanting was cutting my airflow off, I threw one of my hands over my throat and began gasping futilely for air. I wanted to scream, scream for help, scream for them to stop, scream just so I knew I wasn't going to die some horrible death in this dark basement. My body started to tingle, it was like the feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, cold at first, but it soon turns into hot needles. The disk I was on began glowing a sickly purple. It began to shake and I was starting to spin wildly. My vision began to blur, that's when I passed out.

It felt like an eternity, a cold numbness had overtaken me and I was blind. Darkness had clouded my vision like a mist and refused to budge. My mind was empty but my body hurt, it felt like I had just traded haymakers with a professional boxer. My eyes were still closed, I could feel a slight breeze blowing across my face. I gently opened my eyes to see I was in a forest, dense treetops obscured the sunlight and only allowed it to filter in through certain spots high above my head. The air around me seemed to be warm and safe, I was still wondering how long it had to have been out for it to be daylight now. I slowly stumbled to my feet and saw that my uniform was missing, in its place was a very simple attire. I had a white shirt on with a red jacket over it, jeans that were snuggling but still rather comfortable, and a white pair of running shoes. I looked around for somewhere or someone that could give me a clue as to where I actually was, but I was all alone in this mysterious forest.

I did the only thing I could at that second. Walked. I started off towards what appeared to be a dirt path worn into ground by constant use. I began following it and decided I should walk, why be in a rush towards the unknown? The wind blew gently as I trekked, a slight sweetness in its wake, almost comparable to cherries. Each step I took along the path carved a painful reminder into my brain, I was lost with no supplies or knowledge of where I was. After a few minutes of walking, I spotted the silhouette of a person walking towards me, they seemed to be limping. I quickly jumped on the chance for some answers and raced towards them. I got a few feet away from where they were standing and stopped to speak, "Hi, can you tell me where I am," I saw that it was apparently a she, "Ma'am." I quickly added. She was a little shorter than myself and wore next to nothing, a pair of jean shorts hugged her waist and a tight white T-shirt with red trimming did nothing to hide her pink bra. The second I stopped talking she fell onto me with a groan of pain and passed out. I hooked my arms under hers to catch her and leaned he against my shoulder. _What's wrong with her?_ I took a moment to inspect her appearance.Her skin was pecuilar, it looked orange with a reddish hue to it. Her hair…it was…alive almost. It looked like flames, each strand burning a differing color of red to yellow to orange respectively. She was warm, warmer than anyone I had ever felt before. Her breathing was heavy, each individual heave for air brought her breasts close to my face just for them to recede with each exhale. ( _ **A/N: Oh Yeah, lemons are back and are gonna be even better.)**_

I slowly shook her to try and wake her up, she stirred lazily until her eyes cracked open with a bit of forced effort. "W-who are you?" She asked slowly between breathes. "My name is Officer Masters, what happened to you?" She took a deep breath and replied, "My name is Alice, my tamer and I were attacked by a group of ferals…they killed him. Y-you don't look like an officer." _Tamer? Ferals? What the hell are those things? "I'm not in uniform." I replied with a short chuckle._ A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "I know of a town nearby, we can go there for the night." I nodded. "Are you in any shape to be walking?" I asked with a face of concern. "It isn't that far way, I've been in worse shape." I nodded again and pulled her to her feet.

We started to walk in the direction she had came from, the sun to our backs. She seemed to be alright for the most part, the only indication of any injuries at all was the slight limp she carried with her. The walk was rather awkward so I decided to start some banter. "So, where are you from?" I asked her while we continued on. "I was raised on a ranch, but someone caught my eye and I had no choice but to leave with him. What about you?" That was a story to tell. "I was born and raised in Pennsylvania, I grew up on a farm. I got into a lot of fights and eventually got my life back on track. Nothing worth saying I guess. By the way, are you going to return to where you got attacked to see if your friend is still there?" I heard her gasp a little and stifle a sob. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." I quickly apologized. She wiped he eyes and replied, "No, it's alright. What's done is done. I'm sure there wouldn't be much left of him to see anyways." _Jesus._

We walked for what seemed like forever, the trees and bushes eventually thinning out until there were only a few in sight. I saw a large sign ahead of us that read "Pallet Town: The Residence to New Beginnings." I was still clueless to where we were so I simply dismissed the odd name. We continued along the path until we entered what appeared to be a small town by any other name. It was rather simple, white houses stood proudly above our heads, none much closer to one another than twenty feet. People walked and talked like any other town. There was a single building that stood much larger than all the others, it wasn't extravagant or flashy; just a bland grey with wide windows. I hoped that was the building we were going to. Thankfully, my hopes were in good faith as we approached the large doors of a place called "Prof. Stroke's Lab and Distribution Center," or at least that's what the giant sign on the roof said. Alice pushed the doors open and motioned for me to follow her inside. The inside almost made me cover my eyes for fear of going blind, large machines covered nearly every spare inch of the large room and flashed and beeped randomly. Large lights hung from the ceiling and emitted a barrage of white light that would catch any unsuspecting visitor off guard. I saw a man hunched over a large desk covered in papers and books, his hair greyed with age and a scowl of concentration twisting his wrinkled lips into a near frown. He must've heard us because the moment I saw him he threw his gaze towards us and mouthed what I can only assume was 'of all the times.'

Alice approached him as quickly as her wounded limb could take her and she began to talk to him. "Professor, Michael was killed." The man whom I could guess was Stroke deepened his frown at her words. Neither surprise nor sadness showed upon his face, only a calm collected stare that revealed his age and wisdom. "How?" He asked blankly, as if emotion itself was void from his very soul. "We were attacked by a group of ferals, he…he pushed me out of the way just in time for one of them to clamp their jaws around his throat." Alice was now on the brink of tears. "I see," he said solemnly, "who may this young fellow be?" He asked, pointing a long slender finger towards me. "My name is Lewis Masters." I said instantly as if it had become basic instinct at this point. "How is it that I have never seen you around Pallet before?" He asked, a small squint of curiosity on his stoic face. "I got lost and Alice helped me find my way here. Tell me, are we still in Oregon?" I heard a slight gasp from the professor before his expression tested into a more devilish grin.

"Oregon was lost long ago in the beginning of The Revenge War. How is it you find yourself with knowledge of a place that no longer exists? I had to study for years just to find out the name of that place." I was taken aback by this. _Lost? How could it be lost, I was just there._ "I-I live in Oregon, it can't be lost." He scowled once more, "Just as I thought…a plane-walker."

"A what?" I asked in utter awe. "A plane-walker," he repeated, "people who break the very boundaries of time and space itself. To put it simply, you traveled through dimensions." _Jumping Jesus on a pink fucking pogo stick! Dimensions!_ "No. No, no, no…you're messing with me. This is some kind of joke." For the first time the entire time I had been there, he looked sad. "I'm afraid this no simple act of humor, as far as I can tell…you are trapped in this dimension indefinitely." I was tongue-tied. My words struggled to form, but came out as nothing more than unintelligible mumbles. "B-but that's impossible!" I finally choked out while shaking my head quickly. "Not in this dimension it isn't, the late Sukube did it, I'm sure his technology is still in your world from the beginning of the Revenge War. I'm sorry."

I walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, a huge weight forming on my shoulders that pulled my very soul to the ground. I just wanted to lay down and simply dismiss this entire ordeal as a simple nightmare. _But I couldn't._ Alice was still silent, she was just as sad as the Professor. She walked towards me and put a caring hand on my shoulder which I quickly pushed away. She flinched slightly at this gesture before reassuring me, "Everything's going to be alright, Lewis. We all have to lose something in order to know how much we loved it." I was upset, so I snapped at her. "You couldn't possibly know what it's like to lose everything you ever knew! The very things that make me who I am, just cast aside and lost forever. How could you possibly know what that feels like!?" We both went silent after that, the air around us suddenly turning to lead and pushing against us. "If only you knew." She said blankly, pain and regret in her voice. The world itself seemed to be against me, sadness and anguish brewed inside me like lava in a volcano…ready to burst.

I finally managed to calm myself enough to speak, "What do I do now, Doc?" The Professor had been in deep thought for some time, his face was like a sphinx, hard and un-moving. "The best course of action at the moment," he said slowly, his word calm and controlled, "would be for you to become a Tamer." _That word again, what could it mean?_ "About that, since I'm new here and all…could you teach me the basics?" His face lit up, "Of, course! Follow me," he looked at Alice, "you too."

We followed him into a slightly smaller room with three empty pedestals in the center of it. He walked over to a nearby table and retrieved a small, red phone-like device. He brought it over and handed it to me. "That is a custom Pokedex that was supposed to go to Alice's Tamer, but seeing as how he can't be here to claim it…it would probably be best if you had it." I inspected the small device in my hands, it was red with silver edges and it had a strange looking sphere printed on the case. "What does it do?" I asked stupidly. "It's designed to capture and record data on all Pokegirls you encounter and catch. Luckily for you, it's nearly complete. Well, aside from legendaries that is. The device links to all legally purchased Pokeballs you have on your person and can even scan girls inside of other Pokeballs." I sat there looking dumbfounded for a good minute, "What?" The Professor mentally scolded himself. "I still have to teach you the basics of our world." He then went on to teach me the barebones of what I would need to know if I am going to survive in this strange place.

"You are in a world largely populated by creatures called Pokegirls. Pokegirls are powerful and alluring all at the same time. In the wild Pokegirls are normally feral, which means they lack basic human intelligence and show increased aggression towards all other creatures. In order for a Pokegirl to regain human intelligence, they must me tamed. Taming is the act of engaging in sexual activity to restore a Pokegirl's intelligence." **(A/N: This information is quite expansive so I have chosen to leave most of it out. If you are new to the world of Pokegirls, please review the full list of terminology included at the bottom of the story.)**

So now I have to become a Tamer and conquer all of the leagues? Be some type of Master? It's a little bit too much to take in at once. "So, I need a starter now," I said while looking him in the eyes. "Yes, I do believe I have a perfect arrangement to kill two birds with one stone." A smile spread across his face to show a true feeling of self-accomplishment. "You will take on the identity of Alice's previous Tamer, Michael. Then you will take Alice with you and begin your adventure. What you do after that is up to you." Seems simple enough, aside from the fact I have nearly no idea what to do. "You can stay in my taming room for the night. This may seem macabre, but you are lucky Michael's parents are gone or you may have some real problems passing as him."

With that, the Professor sent me upstairs to mull over the thoughts in my head. It was a small simple bedroom obviously meant to accommodate two people. There were two beds next to each other, it looked as if you could push them together for obvious reasons. Alice had come upstairs shortly after I had, a blank look of overwhelming emptiness on her face. I was already laying in one of the beds and was absent-mindedly scanning through my Dex. She walked up to me slowly and laid down in my bed with me. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. "You are my master, I'm only doing what comes naturally to me," She answered with a smile, her arms snaking around my torso and her face inching towards my own. I pushed her away lightly. "Cant you be natural in the other bed?" I asked with an uneasy glare. "Yeah," she said slowly, a hint of playfulness in her voice, "but that wouldn't be as fun." I threw her a piercing glance, "Why are you suddenly fine after your Tamer just…passed?" I tried to sugar-coat the last word, but only made it awkward.

"I don't really know," she said with an odd face, "I just kind of get over stuff really quickly. I guess it's a trait of fire-types…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb in an attempt to relieve some of my pent up stress. _Not everyone can be blessed like that._ "I suppose if we're going to be with one another we should at least get to know each other a bit better. Wouldn't you agree?" She gave a curt nod in response. "Alright. Let's start with something simple, where were you born?" I saw fear flash in her eyes. "Can you ask something else?" I gave her a brief look of uncertainty before shrugging my shoulders. "Secrets serve nobody any good. The quicker we lose the pains of the past, the sooner wounds can heal. Scars only hurt because you trap the memory of how they happened deep inside you and it turns to poison. You understand?" She gave another small nod.

She took a deep breath and began to tell me about her life. "I-" she hesitated, "I am a threshold. I was born normally like any other girl, my mother was a Pokegirl and I got the 'bad luck' genes. I went through threshold and my father had no choice but to send me to the Professor to be some newbie's girl. I lied when I told you I was raised on a ranch, I'm sorry Master." _Interesting._ "First of all, drop the 'Master' thing. My name is Lewis." She looked confused at this. "Why? Don't you like it when I call you Master, Master?" _Crap. "_ W-well, it's j-just not something I'm all that into. That's all." She must've known I was lying, the redness on my cheeks betraying me. "Sure thing…Master!" She giggled at this and I only shrunk lower into the abyss of my embarrassment. "Whatever," I said quickly, "I just don't want you to think you need to refer to me in that way." She giggled some more. "I know I don't 'need' to do it, Master. I want to. It's how all Pokegirls refer to their Tamers." She inched towards me in a playful manner, each scoot wiggling her curvaceous hips closer to my groin.

"I know that now. But I just don't think a person should have to feel that way just because it's the social norm." She looked sad after I said that, her eyes falling to the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked her in concern. "It's nothing," she replied dejectedly, "you're the first guy in a while to think of Pokegirls as people. Most would call us sub-human." I shot up and gave off what was best comparable to a growl of hatred. "Nonsense," I quickly stated, my hand moving to dismiss it, "I've known you for a day and I can already tell you're better than most-if not almost all-of the people I've had the great displeasure of rubbing elbows with. If anything, you're above humans, not below." It was her turn to be embarrassed. She turned her head away from my own in an attempt to hide her growing blush. "Really?" She asked in a way that seemed to convey a steadily increasing amount of lust. "Really," I reassured. I smiled warmly at her, I could feel her breathing start to deepen. She was getting horny and we both knew it.

"I wish I could say I've met good people in my lifetime, but it's hard to tell a Joker from a Jack when the cards are painted white. The only thing that matters then, is how the cards are dealt." She cocked he head to the side in confusion. "I mean that no matter how people look on the outside, anyone can harbor evil in their heart. I learned that from my years on the force…all two of them." She looked as though she had remembered something that had been in the back of her mind since we met. "How old are you anyways?" She asked with a smirk. "Twenty. I joined the force the second I turned eighteen. You?" She looked back down at the floor. "I'm nineteen tomorrow."

"Wow!" I said with honest excitement. "You simply must have some type of celebration! What do you want?" She looked at me in awe. "You want to give me a birthday present?" She asked, obvious surprise in her tone. "Not just a present, it can be anything you want," I replied matter-o-factly. "Anything?" She asked, a wolfish grin spreading across her face. _Shit, I said too much._ "Um, we'll talk about it tomorrow, good night," I said in an attempt to shut things down before they got heated ( _ **Excuse the pun…she is a Charmanda after all. Heh.)**_

I decided to find some middle ground and allowed her to sleep next to me, but we weren't taming tonight. Even so, that wouldn't stop he from trying. "Please," She said with lust in her voice, "just a quickie?" I shook my head. "Nope, maybe tomorrow. I'm tired." I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, her warmth was comforting and safe. Tomorrow I would begin my adventure. Before I finally drifted off into a restless sleep, I heard one last thing…

" _ **Welcome to Kanto, Master."**_

 _ **A/N: Alright, I hope you liked the first chapter! To sum things up, Michael is Red in this story, or was I should say. Lewis Masters is now assuming the identity of Michael "Red." Lewis will begin his adventure in the next chapter! Yay to a B-day BJ, or is that in poor taste. Forgive my puns. I do apologize for the short chapter, but I won't invest my time into a story I don't know for sure people are going to like. Also, please tell me if you like the little analogies I throw in every once in a while (Like that Joker and Jack one.) It would really make me feel better about keeping them in the story, and if not, I'll just take them out. Below is a list of common terminology for Pokegirls.**_

 _ **Tamer: Somebody who travels a region, maintains a harem, and engages in battles with other Tamers.**_

 _ **Pokegirls: Creatures that populate the world and contain powers based on their given attributes.**_

 _ **Bloodgifts: Special powers and skills given to those who have a large amount of Pokegirl DNA in their genes.**_

 _ **Blood Curses: Similar to bloodgifts, except they always have negative affects.**_

 _ **Pokecenter: A place where medical treatment is issued to Pokegirls.**_

 _ **Threshold: When a human female undergoes a process in which she is irreversibly transformed into a Pokegirl. This happens because of Pokegirl genes manifesting themselves in unexpected ways.**_

 _ **Pretty much everything is identical to Pokémon. Tell me what you think! Read, Review, and stay Happy! *~***_


	2. New Beginnings

_**A/N: Alright, so this is chapter two. I do feel I must apologize for the extended wait, my tablet has been rather uncompliant as of late and I do understand that something like that must reflect poorly on myself as a writer. But I digress. Please try to review and Favorite the story to make a sad man feel a little better about his place in the world. Or don't. I'm not your daddy. Without further hindrance, here's the story! Stay Happy Sapz!**_

" _ **New Beginnings"**_

' _ **Sometimes fresh starts appear the most hectic, but it's the uncertainty of your new surroundings that adds and air of adventure to it all.' -The Broken Mind of HappySapplinz**_

I awoke to a chill brushing against my naked legs, my mind barely registering it through the thick haze of sleep that still filled my tired mind. I lazily lifted my head to focus my gaze on the one thing that had changed since last night, my pants were missing. My mind took longer to understand it then my body had, I was already out of bed and frantically searching for my missing garments. I looked under my pillows, beside the bed, even under where I had been laying to no avail. I couldn't figure where I had put them, that's when I heard the giggle of a certain wolf-ish girl underneath the bed. I quickly ducked my head underneath the bed to meet her playful gaze with a scowl. "It's cold, give me my pants Alice," I told her sternly. "Sorry, Master. I have no idea what you mean," She replied, her grin never fading as she continued to stare playfully into my eyes. "I'm gonna freeze my dick off if you don't give me my pants right now." She just continued to stare at me. I reached my arm out to emphasize my point. She giggled once more before handing me the jeans she had tucked under her impressive breasts. I took no time in quickly slipping them on. Finishing by slipping on my sneakers, I started for the door to go downstairs. Alice crawled out from under the bed and tailed me the entire way downstairs to meet up with Stroke.

Professor Stroke was sitting at his table sipping a steaming cup of coffee reviewing complex charts and graphs. "I'm glad to see you have little trouble waking up early, Lewis. A day spent doing nothing is a day lost in my book," The Professor said after taking a large gulp from his misty beverage while adverting his gaze from his papers for a second to meet my own. "I hear ya. I have to wake up early or I'm not a very pleasant person to be around. You can always sleep more, not less," I replied while putting some items into a camping bag Stroke had provided to me. "A simple yet elegant way to live. Respectable. I have some money for you so you can purchase any necessities in the next town. It's only a half hour walk," He announced while presenting a hefty stack of bills to me. "There's no need to feel humble about taking this money. My investors come in here, look at all the pretty lights, then give me whatever I ask for." I nodded and waved to him as I walked out the door with Alice and began our adventure.

The air was still, a strange fog hung low to the ground and obscured my sight with its smoke-like transparency. No animals seemed to be active, the sound of silence was picturesque and fit perfectly with the dismal morning. I was deep in thought because I had just realized some very important things. _The second I leave this town I am left defenseless and completely clueless as to how I was actually supposed to behave in this bizarre new world. Not to mention how I am actually expected to treat a Feral 'girl._ _The Professor had told me dominance is a very key attribute to Taming a Feral. Can I be 'Dominant' like any other run-of-the-mill Tamer? Could I even treat a girl like any other Tamer?_ My thoughts were cut short by the realization we were already outside of the town and on our way to the next. The morning already appeared to be off to a spectacular start, clouds were shifting from white to a dark black and taking a more ominous shape. "It's going to storm pretty bad, I can feel it," Alice spoke up from beside me with a frown. "Yeah, it looks that way," I replied sadly, "will water hurt you or something?" I asked stupidly. She shook her head no, "It's not like I'll melt or something. It's just twice as uncomfortable for a fire type to walk around wet than anyone one else." I nodded at the information and returned my gaze to the path.

The sky was already darkening as quickly as the sun had lit it up. Faint claps of thunder could be heard a few miles away every few minutes or so. I could hear the sound of animals scattering about in search of shelter for the quickly-approaching rain-fall. The air around us maintained that calm aura as the entire forest silenced itself in preparation for the very sky to shout at it with its explosive voice. Not all was calm, a single bush had began to stir and shiver not far from where Alice and I were walking. Alice had already stopped dead in her tracks and focused her senses on the occupied shrubbery. "Stop, Master. I think we're being watched," Alice whispered to me, barely audible over the slowly increasing thump of my heart inside of my chest. The bush slowly parted to reveal a girl who was just a little shorter than myself. She was covered in a short yellow fur aside from her stomach which was colored a pale-white. She had two small rodent-like ears jutting out from her shoulder-length hair, each colored yellow and white respectively with black tips. Her face was small and featured a prominent mouse-snout with whiskers to match. Her cheeks were covered with a large circle of red on both sides giving her a permanent blush. The most intriguing thing was the large lightning-bolt shaped tail she had protruding from behind her, it was topped with a small heart and was also black like her ears.

She was staring at me, bruises and scratches covered her skin signaling she must have just fought (and won) a battle. Alice was already in between the feral and myself the second it showed its stoic face. She seemed neither agitated nor calm, just neutral. She was assessing me, her eyes danced along my still form for a few seconds until they came to rest on my face. They locked on my own and we shared the other's gaze for what felt like hours. Alice was not as frozen as I was, already approaching the mysterious girl as quickly as she could without startling it. Alice knew something I didn't, this was made apparent by the fact she showed no outward signs of aggression as she walked towards the feral as if they were old friends. The girl simply stood there and continued to stare at me with her piercing orbs. That's when I felt the first drop off rain smack against shoulder with a plop, then another, until a slight drizzle had began to fall. A stray bolt of lightning struck a mile away and boomed throughout the forest.

The feral had slowly began to approach me, her gaze locked with my own, seemingly oblivious to the fact Alice was only a few feet away from her. Then something happened I never would have guessed would happen, Alice simply brushed passed the feral and went to go take shelter under the tree-line from the rain. "Hey," I yelled, "what the hell are you doing?" Alice grinned her wolfy grin and replied, "That Feral has no intention to harm you…well, at least not in the literal sense." _What?_ That's when everything fell together in my head. The Feral was breathing heavily, a blush visible even through the red on her cheeks, she even walked in a pecuilar manner similar to what one does when they need to use the bathroom. Thigh against thigh in an endless attempt to cease the growing heat in her loins. That feral wasn't angry, she was horny and I was the only male in sight. Mind numb, body unresponsive, I could only stand in surprise as she continued to shuffle towards my un-moving form.

Now she was inches away from me, I could feel her breath against my cheek, a warm caress of air against the slowly chilling air. The rain showed no sign of lighting and continued to drizzle on my head. The feral stood panting in front of me for only a couple seconds before pouncing on me and pinning me under her body. Eyes looked with one another, fear and uncertainty in some, lust and need in the others. **(A bit unusual for me, but I will be marking where I start and end lemons for a simple reason: If you're here for plot, skip the parts about sex! I have no idea why anybody would want to do such a thing, but it is better to have something useless than to need something useful.)**

 _ **-**_ _ **LEMON STARTS HERE**_ _ **-**_

She was quick to start, our lips already locked in a passionate kiss as she began to undress me. Alice was already getting comfortable under a tree waiting for the rain to subside. The feral (whom I will now refer to as her and/or she) was now trying to force her tongue into my mouth. I was a very dominant kind of guy and having my control taken away was very uncomfortable, but considering she could kill me with her bare hands, I was a little less than eager to voice my complaints on the matter. I allowed her tongue to enter my mouth as we fought against one another. Surprisingly, I had won and fought against her tongue with my own. This gave me enough leverage (and an ample distraction) to roll over so that I was now on top. I began to trail my hands along her lean body, supple against rough as every fiber of my being struggled to stay in control. I started at her neck and slid my finger tips down the middle of her torso until I reached the soft flesh of her breasts. Continuing to kiss her with slowly growing fervor, I began to slowly grope and knead the mounds in my hand earning a hushed moan from the lust-fueled creature I had underneath me. Everything was a bit of a blur as my mind began to give in to the sweet temptation of her naked flesh as it lay there before me. I continued to toy with her breasts as my other hand slid down her toned stomach and in between the folds of her slowly moistening cunt. She audibly squeaked as the tips of my fingers parted her warm outer lips and slid into her wet pussy. I was still kissing her, occasionally taking a break to breathe and play with her soft tits while gently massaging the outer edge of her dripping sex.

It came as a surprise to me when I felt one of her soft hands wrap around my length and slowly begin to pump it. She was relentless as she slowly continued to pump my cock with her warm, slender hand and bucked her hips to allow my fingers deeper entrance into her folds. I let out a moan of delight as she rolled back over so I was now back on the bottom and began licking and pumping my cock, slowly at first, then quicker as her body began to give in completely. Not to be outdone, I added another finger to her warm cunt and started to gently rub and pinch her clit. She took the head of my cock into her mouth and started to bob on it while trying to hold back her moans. Alice was still under the tree and looking quite giddy at the show I was putting on. The girl was now fully deepthroating me, each bob of her head filling my senses with pure ecstasy. At some point I had moved the girl so that she was now laying on my chest so I could begin eating her out. She tasted amazing, each lick was pushing me further and further into my lust-filled haze.

I was about to reach my limit and I didn't want to finish before she did so I slipped my pinkie into her puckered asshole and rubbed her clit as I continued to swirl my tongue around inside of her warm cunt. We both came with a long, intense moan of relief as I pumped three or four huge strings of warm cum into her throat for her to swallow with glee. She tensed up and shook a little as she rode her way through her orgasm, juices overflowing in my mouth and running down my chin. We both reveled in the taste of one another before letting out a long sigh and relaxing as we came down from our endorphin-high.

Alice decided she was done with watching and had apparently started to finger herself, this was made obvious by the hand she had buried in her thighs and the moans coming from where she was. I returned my gaze to the girl and saw she was far from finished with me. She seemed less feral now, her eyes intently focused on my still-hard member. "You better slow down or I might break," I joked with a playful grin. Her view on humor must be very bland as she took no notice at my jest and continued to look at everything but me. "Alright," I said nervously, "I suppose it's time we fully tame you." I positioned myself so that I was sitting with my legs outwards and she was nuzzled gently on my lap. It was a bit uncomfortable for the both of us as my dick wasn't exactly furniture and continued to poke her ass as she situated herself. I lined myself up with her folds and took a deep breath before pushing inside of her with a single thrust. She was much tighter than I expected, the walls of her pussy tightening around my cock like a vise. I slowly began to pull it back out and neither of us were able to hold back a moan. She turned around so that she was facing me and looked into my eyes before she started to bounce.

Slowly at first, painfully slow, each rise rubbed every crack, crevice, and bump she had inside of her on my dick ever so slowly. Her tightness was nearly a death grip as each push back into her led to another pull back out as she toyed with me. She pulled me into another kiss as the rain continued to fall on our heads. Bodies wet, minds empty, we continued to bask in this moment like a serpent in the sun. Pulling away from the kiss for a second to breathe, she began to quicken her bouncing. Skin against skin as each passionate impact rang out through the forest. She continued to bounce on my cock, pushing and pulling it in and out and moaning all the way. I brought my hands up to her breasts, relatively a B-cup if I could guess, and began pinching and rubbing her nipples. The rain helped to lube them up as I squeezed the supple flesh and continued to pound into her tight, warm love tunnel. Alice was already moaning uncontrollably under her tree as she fingered herself furiously without taking her eyes off the feral and myself.

I brought her into another passionate kiss and enjoyed the feeling of her insides while the rain continued to fall on us. In the matter of a few seconds, the feral, Alice, and I all came at the same time, filling the forest with a chorus of lust and satisfaction.

 _ **-LEMON ENDS HERE-**_

She went limp for a short while, her breathing being the only distinguishing factor that pointed to her still being alive. I was just laying there as well, my mind returning to govern the body it had let loose to pleasure. Panting was breathing for a moment, laying was appreciating for a long time, but only the rain changed as the moment faded, becoming an all out downpour. A few stray drops fell into my eyes and I decided it was more than time to get dry. I shook the feral out of her stupor long enough for us both to get up and take cover under the same tree Alice was under. "You two look happy," she joked as the feral and I sat down and leaned against the base of the rough, old oak towering above. "Looks like we may have to camp here for a few hours," I said with a frown looking into the pouring rainfall, "it's probably a good idea considering she isn't in much of a shape to be on foot," I pointed out while gesturing to the starry-eyed girl nearly unconscious next to me.

"Yeah. You're definitely right about that. It'll probably be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other as well. After she comes out of her Taming Shock, that is," Alice said while smiling at her new Harem-Sister. "We might as well do the same while little-miss sleepyhead over here catches some sleep," I offered while realizing how cold I was. "I can't believe I left my clothes out in the rain." Alice smiled and pulled a stack of clothes out from under her and held them out to me. "I ran out and got them while you were tongue-deep in tiny over here," She said with a grin and a nod to the feral, "just be sure you save some of that energy for me hot-stuff." I looked at her with a slight blush, "Try not to break me, ok?" She only leaned back against the tree with her usual wolf-ish grin and chuckled. "Take that as a maybe," I said with fear. "Yeah…" she replied mysteriously, "maybe." I sighed softly and stared into the distance, the rain falling in front of me and obscuring most of my view. I looked at the feral, a thoughtful expression spreading over my face. "What are you thinking about, Lewis?" Alice asked curiously. "Nothing much. It's just hard to think I **own** this girl now. It just feels like slavery with more steps. Tamers pick fights and you are expected finish them for them, you aren't asked if you want to, you just do it. It feels…wrong," I answered, the thoughtful expression being replaced with one of disgust. "It isn't really all that black and white, Master," Alice replied with a smile. "The girls stay with their Tamers by choice. It's a relationship where both have something to gain from it. The girls get a proper taming and someone to take care of them, and the Tamers get protection and companionship. It's more of a mutual benefit than it is a slave operation." I could only stare at her with mouth agape and eyes wide. "You're more intelligent than you let on," I told her with that same dumb-struck face. "Not all Pokegirls are just a pair of tits with legs," She replied with a sense of pride.

"So it seems," I stated blankly. She nodded and returned her attention to the rain. "Didn't I mention something about getting to know each other a little better?" I asked, attempting to pass the time. "Yeah, I almost forgot. What do you want to know?" She asked while scooting closer to me. "Well, I think we should ask one question and both answer it, you ask the first question and I'll answer it honestly." She only nodded and gave a determined grunt in response. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally asked her question, "How did you get where you are now?" _Wow, that's unexpected._ "I was responding to a call in remote cabin. Long story short, I was forced onto a strange disc covered in symbols and markings, then everything went black. I woke up in the forest in different clothes, my only option was to walk, that's how I ran into you," I answered with a heavy sigh. "I already told you about me being a threshold and forced to go to the Professor. I was scared, I had no idea what kind of asshole would come claim me. It was a relief when I met Michael, he was the best I could ask for in a Tamer at the time. It was only the day after he got me that we were ambushed by a group of feral Buzzbreast and he was torn apart in front of me. I barely got away, the last thing he said to me was 'run." She appeared unfazed by anything she had just said, that same smile on her face. "Why are you still smiling?" I asked, confused. "Because if none of that had happened, we never would have met. I know we just met and all, but I have a special intuition when it comes to gauging whether or not people have potential. I can see you have potential far greater than anyone I have ever met before. You were brought here to hone that potential and turn it into something amazing. I feel like it wasn't just some freak accident that brought you here, it was too fulfill some kind of purpose. Neither of us may know what it is right now, but I'll stay by your side and help you find it together." _A wolf in sheep's clothing by any other name, her persistence is actually kind of scary._ "So you're saying you would cross the Earth with me for something based on intuition?" She nodded with determination. "I also want to be sure I'm one of the few girls who get to ride you wild, but mostly the first thing," She replied with a giggle.

"I honestly don't see what you see in me. I'm already far behind everyone else because I don't have any of those blood gifts things. Not to mention I was raised differently and taught to respect all woman and afford them the common decency all humans are entitled to." Alice blew out a bit of air in frustration and quickly replied, "I didn't want to have to be the one to say it, but I guess you need to figure it out soon enough. Pokegirls are not human, we don't feel the slightest bit of sadness when we aren't treated equally. We like being little toys for our Tamers because when push comes to shove, even the weakest Pokegirl could still smash a Tamer to bits and everyone knows that. But love knows no bounds and someone needs to fuck us either way. I thought it was cute yesterday, but if you have any hopes of surviving here you have to drop the humanitarian crap and just accept the world for what it is," She stated cooly. "I refuse to believe you are any less human than I am, you were born and raised just like any other girl," I replied aggressively. "Yeah, I **was** a girl a long time ago. I had dreams, hopes, goals, everything a normal girl has at that age. But then I changed and became this. I'm no longer the girl I was, but the sexual powerhouse you see in front of you. And even if it's not what I wanted, it what's happened and dwelling on the past does nothing but make you hate the future to come. I personally like the way things have been thus far."

 _I guess her and I are alike in that aspect, both of us got screwed over and tossed aside. But she is strong enough to both admit and take pride in that. I still just bitch about everything but do nothing to change it._ "Things got a little bit unusual there, but let's ask the next-" I was cut of by the sound of the now-tame girl stirring awake. I looked at her and her eyes gingerly cracked open to reveal beautiful black orbs surrounded by an ocean of yellow and orange. "Peekabu," She said slowly, her brain still struggling to catch up with her body. I glanced at Alice uncomfortably then looked back at the unnamed girl. "My name is Lewis Masters, this is Alice," I said while pointing to myself and Alice respectively, "how are you feeling?" She only repeated her name once more and looked at me with curiosity. "That's an ok I guess," I said with a frown and stretched my hand out to help her up. She took it, but not before she stared at it with wonder for a few fleeting seconds.

After she got to her feet, I took off my jacket and put it on her. "It's a bit wet but it'll keep you warm. Now you need a name," I inspected her petite frame for a bit before something came to mind, "Grace." She looked pleased by this and gave a squeak of approval and a smile. "Good. We're walking to the next town after the rain stops, when we get there I can get you both proper Pokeballs so you don't have to walk everywhere." Alice seemed surprised by this. "Why wouldn't you want to walk with me?" I felt kind of awkward about this. "It's not that I don't enjoy your company…" I replied uncomfortably, "I just want to save you girls some time and energy walking wherever if you're expected to battle on my behalf." I wanted the tension around us to drop so I stood up and told everyone my plan. "We should start walking now," I glanced towards Alice, "I'm afraid you're just going to have to throw my jacket over your head and bear through it." She nodded in reply and stood up to join me.

The Peekabu had been looking around aimlessly, her focus only ever landing on me. "We should start walking," I told her. She gave an expression I could only understand as a brief agreement, sounding more like a grunt, but approval nonetheless. With that we began our walk to Viridian. The walk was uneventful aside from some weirdo jumping out of the bushes trying to offer me potions or some crap. I'll be honest, he scared the hell out of me when he did it though. I decided to accept his offer and get the hell out of there. We walked for another fifteen minutes before we came up on the entrance to Viridian. Upon entering we were greeted by a quaint building with the word PokeCenter written along a well-polished board above the door. I entered it to get some advice about what I should do first in the town. After walking through the automatic doors I spotted a girl standing at a desk in the center of the spacious room. The room itself reflected the look the outside conveyed, an assortment of couches and chairs dotted the area and sat behind coffee tables. There was a large computer placed next to main desk that looked like it was meant to do more than E-mail.

The lady at the desk noticed I had been standing near the doors looking around so she came out from behind the desk and approached me. "Hello, Sir. How may I help you today?" She asked politely. She wore a tight nurse uniform that hugged her curves, her pink hair hung down neatly to her shoulders, a pleasant smile tugged gently at the corners of her lips. I nodded and asked her what there was to do around here? "Well, Viridian doesn't have much in the way of entertainment. But you could probably train your girls in the forest north of here. PokeCenters are all built with rooms to accommodate Tamers who need a place to rest. West of here is Victory Road, but seeing as you're new to this, that information is irrelevant," She answered with a curt nod. I nodded and thought for a moment before replying. "How did you know I was a new Tamer?" She giggled and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Not to be rude, but it's written all over you. When you work here for a couple years you start to see the little things. You have no Pokeballs on your belt, your Peekabu is still in Taming Shock, you come into a PokeCenter looking around like it's completely new to you, and you're asking more questions than any experienced Tamer should be. You don't need to be a psychic type to tell what people are thinking." I was a little embarrassed at my lack of discreetness. I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully and chuckled. "Like a book, huh?" I asked with a small smile. She smiled back and motioned for me to follow her to the front desk.

"My name is Adrian by the way," She told me while returning to her original spot behind the desk and facing me. "My name's-" I started before she cut me off. "Pardon my rudeness but there's no need to introduce yourself. Your credentials are all kept in your Dex and automatically loaded into the main terminal the moment you stepped through the doors. Pleased to meet you, Michael Crimm." I was taken off guard by this. "Wow, Ok. Pleased to meet you as well, Adrian. So you're a nurse here?" She seemed to be surprised by this, her head cocking to the side for a few seconds in confusion. "Umm. I'm not just **a** nurse here. I'm **the** nurse here. Viridian's resident Nurse Joy and the only girl in this town qualified to handle the shit that comes through those doors," She stated proudly, obviously lapsing out of her work mentality for a moment. "Forgive my language," She added with a slight blush. I waved it off and asked for a room. "Certainly, that will be ten dollars per night, last room on the right. Just follow the hall to your left and have a wonderful night." I thanked her, reached into my bag and handed her the money, and went to my room. After opening the door and entering I was surprised at how nice the room actually was. It had a large queen-sized bed with white with silver edges on it, a wide full- bathroom, two reclining chairs that matched the bed, and a personal PC sitting on a desk next to the bed.

"Seems nice," Alice spoke up, "honestly better than expected." I nodded in agreement and walked over to the bed and collapsed back onto it with a sigh. "What should we do first?" I asked my girls. "I don't really know. What time is it?" Alice responded. I pulled my Dex out of the pocket of my bag and opened it to inspect the slim bar running across the top of the screen displaying time. "It's only 3:00pm. We have plenty of time to explore. I was thinking about going to the Pokemart and getting the supplies before we go and look around." Alice thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Good. But before anything, I had to talk to Grace. She had been surprisingly quiet since we left the last route. She smiled at me when I tried to talk to her, obviously not understanding the majority of what I said. Giving up, I stood up and stretched. "Alright, Alice, Grace, let's go shopping," I said with a sigh while walking towards the door and leaving. The girls followed me back to the exit, the nurse watching me leave with a grin and a wink.

"That was a little odd," I said after exiting and putting a decent distance between myself and the nurse. "Try not to get too freaked by it," Alice told me after catching up, "Pokegirls are sex-hungry. Especially those who work all day and can't take a day off to ride a good old fashion bologna pony." We both laughed at this and continued to chat idly until we came up to the entrance to the Pokemart and went inside. There was shelf after shelf of assorted food, clothing, medicines, and others I couldn't tell. I noticed that the clerk behind the counter appeared troubled by something, he had his face planted firmly in his arms and his head on the counter. I walked towards him and asked If anything was wrong. He looked up from the counter and saw I was standing there. "Nothing much. Just a little trouble with an ex-employee. He was fired because he was taking out of the register, he stormed out and took several boxes of important merchandise with him. He was last spotted handing it out for free south of here," The clerk replied. _He must be talking about the asshat who spooked me coming here._ "I could try and get it back for you," I told him calmly. He looked happy about that and told me that if I were to do that, I would get to choose one item from each box free of charge. I nodded firmly and was about to turn heels and leave, but Alice stopped me. "You need to get this girl some clothes and a speech TM," She ordered while pointing at Grace. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. Thanks. Could I get some clothing and a speech TM for my Peekabu? And a couple of Pokeballs?" I asked the clerk. He said that was no problem and went to get them.

 _ **-**_ _ **ONE SHORT DRESSING MONTAGE LATER**_ _ **-**_

Grace seemed most content on wearing one peculiar outfit, a dark-grey jacket over a yellow t-shirt and a pair of red shorts that gripped her ass. I was staring at her bottom for a long time before I realized Alice was trying to get my attention. I snapped out of it a told her it was time to go. She agreed and after paying for my stuff we all left to go find this mysterious man. We began our search back where we had seen him and, to no surprise, found no one there. "I guess we should look someplace else," I stated before seeing a small piece of paper laying nearby. I walked over to it and picked it up to read what it said. "Dear Franklin, We would like to accept your offer and want you to meet us in Viridian Forest to finalize the exchange. With regards, Team Rebirth." _Viridian Forest, huh?_ That seemed like the best place to start as any. But I was going to wait a few more hours and explore a little before I left. I did happen to find out that people whom engage in a deal of any kind tend to do so close to nightfall to ward off any chance of discovery.

I decided to go back to my room and administer Grace's Speech TM. I was a little bummed to find out that I needed to have her balled to do so after reading the instructions. "To utilize this product and all others like it, please pace this disk into the slot on the bottom right of your Pokedex and simply select which girl you wish to use it on using the simple text menu," I read aloud to myself off of the package in dismay. "Looks like you need to ball us to do this kind of stuff," Alice stated. I nodded distantly and replied, "Yeah, seems so." I reached onto the belt I had my Pokeballs stored on and pulled off two for use. Remembering briefly what the Professor had told me to do, I tapped both of my girls on the head gently with each of their respective Pokeballs and watched as they disappeared into them in a flurry of bright red light. Both balls shook for three seconds then rang telling me they were finished. I picked them up and pressed the center button to release my girls.

"Alright, now that you both have Pokeballs I should be able to keep track of all your statistics and vitals using the Pokedex. Not to mention a bunch of other crap I still don't even know how to do," I said happily. Grace stared at me with a smile and Alice nodded in agreement. I removed the Speech TM from my jacket pocket from where I had put it and inserted it into my Pokedex. After booting it up and selecting Grace as the recipient, I waited a couple seconds for it to load before being promoted to return Grace to her ball. I looked at her uneasily, "Sorry, I know you just got out but this is kind of important," I told her before returning her. The Pokedex chimed to life and began to gently whirr and vibrate for a good minute before it finished. The bottom of the Pokedex popped open and the spent TM ejected itself and crumbled into dust on the ground. _Okay…?_ Releasing Grace, I immediately noticed a drastic change in her behavior. "Hello, Master! It's so good to finally get to meet you properly," Grace blurted excitedly while grinning at me. "The pleasure is all mine, Grace," I replied, returning a warm smile. We talked for a while about one another, mostly myself as Grace was a Feral-born and thus had very few important memories that had not mostly involved her continued survival. I told her how I had gotten to this world and she didn't seem very phased by it. I also told her to always refer to me as Michael or Red in public. She must have understood how important that was because she nodded happily and hugged me. I hugged back and decided to kiss her on the cheek, she grinned afterwards and returned the kiss. I pulled away with a sigh. "So now we have to bide our time until nighttime arrives so we can hunt down that thief and return the stolen goods," I told Grace with a frown. "I don't mind spending time with you and getting to know each other better," She replied enthusiastically. I nodded with a grin and told everyone we should go back to our room for a bit. They agreed and we began walking back to the Center to enter our room.

After getting inside, I went over and sat on the edge of the bed. The girls followed suit after closing the door and locking it behind them with a mischievous grin filled with predatory need. I looked at them nervously before asking what they had planned? "Oh. Nothing, Master," They both replied at the same time adding to my already growing uneasiness at the situation. "Yeah…sure," I replied with narrowed eyes, my brow scrunching up to signify my distrust of the events thus far. "Don't you know," Alice told while wrapping her arms around my waist, "Trust is essential to building a strong, long-lasting relationship." I just looked at her and sighed. Grace leaned over and wrapped her arms around me as well and rested he chin on my shoulder. I could tell that this would escalate very quickly if I didn't do anything so I freed myself and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower, thankfully the Professor packed some extra clothes for me," I told the girls while retrieving my bag from beside the bed and pulling out a change of clothes. "Can we come?" Alice asked while pulling Grace into a hug while they both grinned at me. "As fun as that sounds, I don't think there would be enough space for all three of us. You're welcome to take one after I am done though," I replied while turning around and walking towards the bathroom. I heard both of them groan at the answer but surprisingly no one fought with me.

After closing the door behind me I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. I had noticeable bags under my eyes and a resting bitch face that would put any other to shame. I had been doing my best to act normal, but these last few days had been showing quite well on me. I was tired, nervous, confused, and angry. But most of all, I was sad. I might be stuck here forever and the only thing I would have to show for it is some dead guy's life I couldn't even live properly. I threw those thoughts aside and walked over to the shower and turned the hot water knob and waited for it to warm up before undressing and clambering in. I washed myself rather quietly for a while, apparently not noticing the sound of the bathroom door slowly creaking open and closed. I was in the middle of washing my hair, the soap covering my eyes leaving me totally blind. I heard the shower curtain opening and someone stepping in and wrapping their arms around my waist. I quickly wiped the suds from my face and turned around to see Grace smiling at me. "You girls aren't going to take it easy on me, are you?" I asked her with a grin. "You better hope not," She replied while closing her eyes and hugging me.

 _ **-Somewhere Spooky And Unnaturally Dark-**_

A lone figure stood poised above a dangerous-looking chemistry set complete with beakers and tubes pumping assorted fluids through a series of tubes into a small dish. Though her body was shapely and inviting, her body language told a different tale. She was agitated and mumbling profanity to herself while mixing and adding new substances to the concoction. She removed the safety goggles she had been wearing and sighed in desperation. "Why hasn't the mixture taken yet? I'm positive I hadn't made a single error in the recipe," She looked at the dish for a moment before the fluids inside of it began to change color and steam. After a few tense moments of bubbling, the fluid congealed into a thick blue paste. The mysterious chemist smiled mischievously before grabbing the dish and moving it over to a nearby microscope and began examining it. "Simply splendid! The formula worked perfectly! The only thing that needs done now is a name and a test subject to ensure the magic is properly stabilized," She said after watching the chemicals dance around under the lens before merging into a singular slightly transparent mixture of magic, chemicals, and varying fillers and bases. "Dr. Jacklyn's Performance Enhancing Magic Mixture should suffice as far as names go. I'll put this batch into the first five drinks and take them out in about an hour to give everyone a taste," Dr. Jacklyn said before disappearing behind her doors to bottle the strange blue paste.

 **-Meanwhile, Back In the PokeCenter-**

"Alright, let's get to that forest so we can find that thief," I told the girls after drying off and getting dressed promptly following an intense shower session with Grace. "Okay," Alice replied glumly. "What's wrong?" I asked her with a raised brow. "Grace has gotten tamed twice, when is it my turn? I am your Alpha after all," She replied with a sneer at her Harem Sister. I told her tonight would be her turn and I would be sure to make it worth three times with Grace. She nodded, impatiently if I may add, and went outside to wait for Grace and I. We came out and met up with her a few minutes later after I made sure our supplies were together. We nodded silently in agreement and began our walk to the entrance of Viridian Forest. We almost made it but a busty girl wearing a lab coat stopped me to offer a drink.

"Hello! My name is Dr. Jacklyn, would you be interested in testing a new product I developed?" I looked at her questioningly, "Depends on what I'm testing?" I half asked, half announced. "Oh, nothing much. It's a new line of Performance Enhancing Magic drinks that grant the consumer the powers and abilities of Pokegirls. Only five types of exist now but more will become available as the resources are found." A drink that gives me superpowers? Sounds fishy, but she seems nice enough. "Alright, I'll do it," I agreed while crossing my arms. She smiled and told me the types, "Cinnamon Sugar, grants the user fire type abilities along with a heightened resistance to fire. Mint Chocolate, grants the user ice type abilities and heightened resistance to ice. Sparkling Water, grants water type abilities. Tangy Orange Cream, grants electric type abilities and heightened resistance to electricity. Finally, Soldier's Sip, this one is special because rather than applying new abilities to a consumer, it actually boosts the current skills of the user. It increases strength, agility, speed, and reduces healing time by nearly 500%," She told me while showing me each bottle respectively as she named each one off. "Nice, which one can I have?" I asked her, intrigued. I didn't expect her to say all of them and hand me the bag she had been carrying. "All I ask is that you drink no more than two a day and write the experiences down in the notebook included in the bag you have. I just so happen to have an extra bottle on me, why not drink one now to cement the feeling of being the first proud drinker of a line of truly invigorating beverages?" She asked while removing the cap from the bottle of Cinnamon Sugar and placing it in my free hand. I saw no harm and downed the whole bottle in three large gulps. It definitely tasted like the name implied, it was a pleasant mixture of spicy and sweet and it almost felt alive as it ran down my throat. I told her I enjoyed the taste but didn't feel any different. "The first time takes a few minutes to set in, I do feel the need to give you a little warning as the first time my also be the most hectic. Remain calm throughout it no matter what as it makes it easier to bear," Jacklyn told me as if she had forgotten it. That's when I felt the first tingle of warmth across my skin, it danced along the tips of my nerves and eventually began to pool on my hands. The skin on my finger tips and palms began to change from a soft tan to a light red. I could feel my chest tightening and my mind beginning to get fuzzy. My whole body began to heat up and I almost fell over as the warmth began to get hotter until my whole body was flush with warmth and feeling. It was almost like this heat has always been inside me, but I needed a catalyst to use it. It felt good, like I was stronger than I ever had been before. This power made me feel great, I need this. I could feel my mind telling me to do things I never thought myself capable before, molding and shaping fire in the image I deem fit. I opened my palm and a small ball of fire formed in I before wisping weakly away. "You'll have to drink this often to build enough of it up in your system to have some real fun. But I have to get going now, have fun won't you?" I smiled in reply and she walked off to go give away more of her drinks. Alice had been looking at me quite funny since I drank the concoction? "What?" I asked her. "Nothing, Master. You just seem even more attractive to me now than before. Let's hurry up and get this done before I go nuts!" I nodded and we continued into the forest with little issue. Grace and Alice fought any bug types that got in our way and came out stronger from it.

After half an hour of walking, we heard the sound of people talking in the woods. Following it, we came across the Man who stole the Pokemart supplies negotiating with some group. Each wore a similar attire with a large blue 'R' printed on the front.

"C'mon, I won't take any less than 125PD for these supplies." Franklin, as he was called, seemed to be trying to convince this Team Rebirth to give him more than agreed. "Well, if you don't like that plan, we'll just have to beat the goods out of you," Spoke a taller looking fellow whom I assumed Led the grunts. They began to encircle and trap Franklin between them, ready to attack. I had to do something so I yelled at them to back off. After realizing who had said this, the leader looked at me with a smirk and tried to hold back a laugh. "What are you gonna do about it, Runt?" He asked smugly. I decided to let my actions do the talking and rushed him to connect a solid punch against his jaw tossing him a couple feet away. The grunts were stunned at my audacity and turned tail to return to whatever hole they came from. The leader looked pissed but followed them nonetheless. I walked over to Franklin and helped him up. "Thanks, you sure saved my ass," He awkwardly spoke with a chuckle. "Yeah, don't mention it. Now we're going back to return these goods you stole," I said intimidatingly. He nodded, defeated, and followed me back into town.

After returning the items and receiving my share, I actually talked with Franklin for a while and he actually wasn't a bad guy. He wanted to sell those supplies so he could buy a Pokegirl and start his own adventure. I told him that wasn't the way to get money but I still wished him luck before going back to the Center to tame Alice. Afterwards I fell asleep to thoughts of training my girls in Viridian forest the next day.

 **A/N.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Please PM or review if you have any suggestions or errors to report. I hope to write the best story for my readers and maintain a proper quality always! As always, STAY HAPPY SAPZ and read on!**


End file.
